New Dusk
by Imaginary Inkorporated
Summary: Wizeman's fall has brought a state of disarray to the Night Dimension. No one is sure whether or not he is gone for good. Nightopia struggles to recover while Nightmaren vie for power and amidst the chaos paths will cross, new bonds will form, and secrets will be revealed.
1. Prologue: In The Cards

**A/N: A few quick things before we kick this bad boy off! I decided to write this fic somewhat based off of an old NiGHTS rp forum I was on with some friends and one of those friends, Zacs Brebac, has agreed to help me co-write it. As such, there are going to be quite a few OCs in the story. If you aren't a fan of OC heavy stories then I'm sorry but this is not the fic for you. The beginning is also going to track a lot of different characters as they cross paths with eachother, setting up backgrounds and relationships for a more cohesive story later on, so hopefully that won't be too confusing. Without further ado, let's get into this!**

* * *

Within an odd, brightly colored room a single caped figure resembling a jester sat alone at a small table. A few distant sounds could be heard, many of them sounds of fear, a few resembling a sort of sinister joy, and more still were hard to determine. One thing was clear, though: the sounds were all disorganized. It was madness out there, even more than usual, and there seemed to be no force attempting to rein it in. However, the figure within the room seemed not to notice. In fact, he was actively ignoring the nonsense outside. This required focus, after all.

Upon the table sat a deck of cards, appearing larger and differently proportioned from standard playing cards, face down and stacked neatly. The figure's right hand rested next to it, his fingers rapping the table lightly, indicated only by the yellow and orange glove which adorned it and the light tapping sound caused by the action. Deep blue eyes stared at the deck as if expecting something from it. They were hard to read, possibly from a mix of emotions and thoughts contradicting each other. Bored and yearning. Frustrated yet hopeful. Indeed, since Wizeman's fall at the hands of NiGHTS and a new pair of dreamers, he'd been doing readings quite regularly to try and find some indication of where things were going to go from here. This wasn't like the first time it had happened. Wizeman had been defeated that time, yes, but that was it. Whatever lesson NiGHTS had planned to impart on him then had not stuck, and after some recovery he was back to the same routine, possibly even stronger and more determined than before. But this time was different. Master Wizeman was gone, presumed dead. Then again, even that didn't seem to make sense. Some of those who had been created by Wizeman still lived, himself included, which was not supposed to be possible if he truly was gone. Then again, that was by Wizeman's own claim, and why wouldn't he want his creations to believe that? What better way to prevent a mutiny?

But despite these regular readings he had, thus far, gained no further insight. The cards only seemed to tell him that which was already obvious to him. And yet, they seemed the only tool he had at his disposal for now. With a resigned sigh, he finally placed his hand on top of the deck and gently removed the top card, turning it over to see what his deck had to tell him this time.

The Moon. Inverted. Well that seemed obvious. Instability, deception, error... Their entire world had been thrust into chaos. Things that had been accepted as truth for countless years had now come into question. The status quo was essentially non-existent now. One might call it a power shift but said power didn't seem to transfer to any particular source. One would assume that it would have gone to Wizeman's usurper, but that was just the problem, wasn't it? He wasn't usurped, merely defeated. NiGHTS showed no desire for power, control, or even status. Indeed, the younger Nightmaren had seemed to just go about their usual carefree ways afterward, as though they'd done little more than a simple chore, leaving Nightmare to sort itself out with no guidance. Now many vied for power over the realm. There were those who believed Wizeman was not truly gone and sought to maintain the state of things as they were under his rule, there were those who were well established in rank and reputation who seemed to feel entitled to control of Nightmare, and then there were the young upstarts and those seen as lesser who sought to establish a name and reputation for themselves by pursuing the same position, no longer needing to fear such severe consequences for acting out as they had before. And Nightopia too was in a bit of disarray. There was much uncertainty to those on the other side of this. Many still feared the forces of Nightmare, even more so in such a state of flux, while others saw Wizeman's fall as an opportunity to rebuild what had been lost during his reign. Some of the bravest even saw it as an opportunity to strike against Nightmare while it was unstable. But none seemed certain themselves whether or not Wizeman truly was gone. There was a lingering fear that he would return, just as he had before. Yes, Nightopia was beginning to thrive again, to an extent, but the years of oppression and fear were making it a slow going process. And unlike Nightmare, Nightopia had never had a sovereign to maintain a sense of order and control. In truth, Nightopia was in just as much a state of chaos as Nightmare, it's inhabitants were simply... more peaceful about it.

He placed the card in it's position in the spread and then gently revealed the next one. Knight of Wands. Inverted. Well, that seemed to fall in the same vein as the first card. Division and discord... Naturally this was everyone's greatest obstacle at current. Until things reached some sense of stability all progress would likely be halted for both sides. There was just too much uncertainty, which made people nervous. Most people were reluctant to take significant action without some certainty, it went against instinct to thrust oneself into the unknown. Any progress that was possible in the current state of things seemed to fall upon the brave and the ignorant.

He put the card in place and proceeded to reveal the next one. Four of Wands. Interesting. Harmony and prosperity. Then again, that was sort of the point of all this, wasn't it? The truth was that Nightmare had gained too much power in Wizeman's time as ruler. Wizeman himself had gone mad with it, seeking to destroy Nightopia all together in order to rule over the entire Night Dimension. But that would never happen, it couldn't. Nightmare and Nightopia needed eachother in the end. Without light there would be no shadows. Without evil there would be no morals. Everything was meant to exist in balance. But time and Wizeman's rule had bred corruption, and with that corruption came imbalance. Now was the chance for that balance to right itself, for Nightmare and Nightopia to return to form and play the roles for which they were intended. Of course, this was provided nothing went wrong during the Night Dimension's recovery, and in it's current state there was plenty that could easily do so. Yes, the restoration of balance was the ideal outcome, but it was far from absolute.

Placing the card in position he continued on, revealing the next. Nine of Wands. Wands again? That was significant, no doubt. Three of any particular suit in this spread was considered a concentration, but for three to be drawn in a row? Such was almost unheard of. Wands were generally related to progress and all that came with it. The ambition, struggles, consequences... and in these placements that made a lot of sense. Laying out the end goals and what could obstruct them. And the Nine of Wands here... Clearly it was referencing NiGHTS directly. Strength in opposition and meeting attacks boldly. NiGHTS had become a symbol to many, though what they represented varied from person to person. Obviously the purple clad Nightmaren had made a lot of enemies through their actions, and even some who were not particularly displeased with the results would seek to end them for the mere status it would gain them. To defeat the one who had brought Wizeman's fall? What better way to display one's own power and propel oneself in status? Alternatively, there were those who could look to the rogue Nightmaren as an inspiration. A protector and embodiment of strength who overcame phenomenal odds. Clearly, NiGHTS' role in all of this was far from over.

He moved on to the next card. The Devil. Of course, that much was obvious. Violence, force, fatality, and the vehemence that drove it all. This was the seemingly inescapable recent past which still influenced people's actions now. So much time spent in fear and oppression as their world had been ravaged by Wizeman's twisted ambition. It was like an unseen scar across all who had been unlucky enough to experience it and even some who had merely been told stories shocking enough to instill that fear in them as well. Just one more factor to inhibit the necessary progress. It was something he himself struggled to overcome at times. Even then, it was far easier for him than for most. He had never been quite what he seemed after all.

Continuing on he revealed the sixth card. Queen of Pentacles. Opulence... Security... Liberty... Yes, despite the current chaos and turmoil there was one thing that remained true. They were now free. Wizeman's tyrannical rule had ended. With that freedom came joy and relief, but also risk and unrest. While some relished in it others didn't know how to handle it. And possibly worse, it served to lower certain inhibitions. Too much freedom could lead to disaster. After all, that was how all of this started, as well as how it ended. Wizeman had nothing to keep him in check for so long, nothing to inhibit his ambitions. That was, until NiGHTS had asserted their own freedom with a will even stronger than Wizeman's. In that regard it was a good thing that freedom was all NiGHTS really pursued in their endeavor. Had NiGHTS wanted power or control they may have ended up with an even bigger problem on their hands now.

He paused for a moment as he put the card in place on the spread. Down to the last four cards now. He wondered if this reading would actually reveal anything new. So far it only seemed to reiterate what he already knew, just as the other readings had. He reached to the deck and revealed the next card. Four of Cups. Weariness, aversion, imaginary vexations... Of course people were nervous and uncertain, even fearing that which was seemingly gone from the world now. How could they not be? It was simply a part of life for so long, it would take time for people to adjust to the change, those who found themselves able to anyway. For starters, many were tired. The end of Wizeman's rule had taken it's sweet time indeed, and some still insist that it continues, that he was merely weakened and would return just has he had the first time. And in all truth, who was to say they were wrong? The survival of some of his very creations was possible evidence of such. Then again, it could be indicative of lies or possibly even a simple anomaly. Regardless it was a source of uncertainty to be sure, as if there wasn't enough of that as it was.

Moving on he turned over the next card. Six of Cups. More Cups, naturally. This was clearly a very emotional time for people, it came as no surprise that he would see this suit occur more than once. In fact, a part of him had expected it sooner, but he disregarded the thought. The placements all made sense and it was important that he remained impartial to gain a full understanding of what was shown to him. There was little point to thinking about how he would have chosen to place the cards. He was not the one conveying the message, only receiving it. But this was interesting...

The eighth position was meant to signify influences from the environment, and the Six of Cups had two interpretations, one referring to the past or youth and the other signifying a new beginning or rebirth. In this case, the card seemed to be using both at once. It referred to the time before Wizeman's reign, before the corruption and imbalance, and also to the present state of things, where they have the chance now to start anew. It was a cycle. Imbalances would come and go but eventually things would be drawn back towards a neutral state. That was the way of things. Though one could only hope that balance would return sooner rather than later.

Moving the Six of Cups to it's place he continued on and revealed the next card. The Star. Another one with multiple interpretations. On the one hand it conveyed loss, theft and abandonment, clearly things people were facing currently. On the other hand it could be indicative of a bright future. Suiting to represent the hopes and fears involved in this situation. When considering both together it becomes clear. The need to move on. And for certain there was much to move on from, and it would not be easy, nor would it happen quickly, but it certainly wasn't impossible. Yes, there was fear, enmity, envy, and plenty of pain driving people's actions currently, but recovery could come in time.

He let out a sigh. So far this had been just another fruitless attempt. He already knew all of this. He was beginning to wonder how many ways his deck could give him the exact same information, almost as if it was some sort of game. Well, there was one card left, he might as well see what it was. He turned the final card over, and as his eyes fell upon it, a wicked grin crept across his face.

"Well... It's about time something interesting happened..."


	2. Chapter 1: Two's a Crowd

A peaceful wind blew across the treetops, gently caressing the leaves and cascading down the branches to nestle within the brush that covered the forest floor. The rays of the sun glimmered down, broken into beams and still smaller to be mere pin points when looking up through the canopy, a beautiful display of light and nature. A Nightopian glided by, humming to himself and enjoying the day. Another, a Nightmaren, was also enjoying the day, but in an odd way.

He was sleeping.

His name was Svatzi, and he was taking his rest in a tree. Can you not see him, snug in the crook between branch and trunk, clothes of green blending with the leaves? Of course you can't. Wrong 'in.' He was inside the tree, a part of the tree. He had stepped up to it, looked to it, and noticed an imperfection. A large chunk of bark was missing.

That could be painful. He couldn't talk to trees, but he knew they could feel pain, and that missing strip had to hurt. Svatzi sighed, then cast his eyes about, locating the scrap and placing it back where it belonged. Of course, that wasn't going to do much by itself, but then Svatzi bonded with it.

In that instant, he could feel the pain of the tree, like the burning of skin rubbed raw. He lent the tree himself, allowing some of his strength to flow into the tree, reconnecting the bark with the trunk. The patch was tentative, and would take time to fully heal. Meanwhile, Svatzi was exhausted from the action, and with the pain much, much less, he had fallen asleep instantly.

And so he remained, sleeping within the tree and regaining his strength. The tree, of course, would serve his purpose. It owed him one, and he knew the trees had a concept of debt. Later, the tree could help him. That was the way everything went.

While he rested, a Nightopian clad in green and brown with long flaxen hair and a large white feather in his hat strolled casually through the forest. He had his eyes closed and looked serene as he listened to the whispers of the forest. The forest didn't mind him listening in the slightest. In fact, it was a sort of comfort to the various vegetation which grew abundant in this area too know that the Nightopian could hear them at all. It was even more comforting because almost all of them knew the Nightopian to have a very gentle and loving spirit and that he liked to help them whenever he could. But as he listened something caught his attention.

 _"Nando!"_

The Nightopian stopped and his eyes half opened. He waited for a moment to see if he had misheard.

 _"Nando!"_

No, he had not misheard. He was being called to. He turned towards where the voice had come from and headed in that direction, following the voice until he reached the source. He looked up at the large tree, admiring her beauty for a moment before asking "Is something the matter?"

 _"Well, I'm not quite sure..."_ responded the soft female voice which had called to him. _"It's just that something very odd has happened. Someone has entered me. A stranger. I doubt he means harm because he helped me, but I don't quite understand why he's doing this. I tried to ask, but it seems he cannot hear me as you can."_

A curious look came over Nando's face, but his calm demeanor didn't falter in the slightest. He'd never before met someone with the ability to merge with plants as he could and was a bit curious about this new development to say the least. "How exactly did he help you?" he asked.

 _"A piece of my bark had been stripped from me and he reattached it using some of his own energy."_

"What is he doing now?"

 _"It seems he is sleeping..."_

Nando paused for a moment. Sleeping? That certainly was odd. He thought for a moment and then spoke. "I may be able to talk to him and ask him for you but I'm not sure I could without entering you as well. Would it be alright with you for me to do so?"

 _"Of course, you are always welcome."_

Nando nodded and then placed a gentle hand on the tree. Slowly walking forward he seemed to melt into the tree from the point of contact until he, too, could not be seen.

Svatzi found himself jarred awake by a sudden intrusion. He was still a part of the tree, but... he was also a part of something else, and that something else was a part of him, too. He was shocked. Immediately, his thoughts went to the tree. If the tree was damaged, there was no way it would consent to help him later, at least not if the damage was on his account. That meant either force the other to evacuate, or evacuate himself. Because he had no idea as to the power of this other, the best choice would be self-eviction.

All of this went through his mind in less than a second.

Almost a full second after he was wakened, Svatzi threw himself from the tree, landing roughly and bouncing once before sliding to a stop several meters away. He shook himself, regathered his wits, then slowly made the journey to standing. It was a rougher journey than he was used to, but he didn't know how having two beings within itself would affect the tree.

"Prithee, kind sir or madam," he asked, and it then occurred to him to wonder that someone else could do the same things he could, "but meseemeth thine actions be quicker than thy thoughts, forso to allow thineself within yon flora occupied previous with nary concern for the future of said tree." An arm reached around and brushed off a few more bits of dirt. "I warn thee hence: if harm come unto this noble being, thou shalt not pass quit."

Nando's head and shoulders emerged from the tree trunk but the rest of him stayed within her. It was an odd sight indeed but it served a number of purposes. For one, it would make speaking with this stranger much more doable. Also, people tended to trust those they could see more than those they couldn't. But lastly, he had an easy escape should the stranger try to harm him. It seemed that the stranger did not wish for any harm to come to the tree so retreating into it should keep him safe.

"Harm?" Nando asked, sounding a bit surprised at the implication. "I assure you, the process is painless and would have in no way harmed this tree. In fact, the tree called out to me because she was confused as to why you had both helped and entered her, and was hoping I could assist her in finding out, since it seems you are unable to hear her speak. Furthermore, I requested her permission, which she granted, before I entered." The tone he used was more defensive than aggressive, in no way hostile.

Svatzi was a bit taken aback. "Thou hath bespoken...?" He stepped back, looked about the tree, then looked back at Nando. "So you claim. It is true, her queries fall upon deaf ears. However, I shalt take it amiss if mine shortcoming translate unto thee into wish for misfortune. Nay, yon tree hath been done injustice. An I did not act, her pain would continue."

Svatzi's hand reached down to his leggings, brushing off a last bit of soil. "I hight Svatzi." He then placed his hands on his hips. "Now, I dare say mine chance to query thee draws nigh. Thou say permission was asked and given; in this I shalt take thy word at it's face. Doth ye know for fact or fiction if yon tree hath been entered by two such as us before? Moreso to the point, what should happen had I not evicted mineself in fashion so brief? _How could she know what the strain might be?_ "

"I cannot say for sure whether she has been occupied by two with out abilities at once ever before, she did not give me any information in regards to that." Nando answered honestly. "However, she has been entered by me on previous occasions and has told me, as have many others whom I have entered, that my presence is gentle and almost unfelt to her. This in mind, neither of us thought it likely that my actions would cause too much strain for her. I would have to judge from your reaction that you felt my presence much more powerfully than she did but that may be due to the fact that you are not one I would normally be able to merge with." He smiled and then added "And since you were so kind as to give me your name I shall give you mine in return. I am called Nando."

Svatzi smiled and chuckled through his nose, eyes closed and head down slightly. Raising his head, he said, "Very well. Thou wish to know mine reason for entering and assisting? Furthermore, mine welcome overstayed?" He spread his hands. "Simplicity in essence. Prithee, attend: this injury could not be treated from without, for the one, and for the other, such treatment doth make me weary. 'Tis much safer in truth to take one's rest within a tree than without, and I cannot hear her objections."

Slowly, Svatzi sat. His head tilted as he thought over this strange turn of events. Never before had he met anyone else that could enter trees, or anything else. Which led to other questions. "Doth water bespeak thee as well?" Svatzi could, of course, bond with anything, not just plants. One of his pastimes was bonding with the odd globes of water that hung around Nightopia and scaring the locals.

Nando finally thought it safe enough to exit the tree completely, though he still stayed close to it as a precaution. He, too, sat down but leaned his back against the tree. "The water? No, I have no connection to the water. It is only with plants that I can hear what others do not. And she never objected to your being there, she was merely confused as to why you had helped her in the first place." Nando smiled and listened again for a second to the whispers of the forest, finding that many of the trees had changed their topic of discussion and were now talking about his current interaction with Svatzi, saying that it seemed strange. He wasn't sure quite what they meant by that but he did know from experience that plants were sometimes able to tell things that others normally may not. He thought it a good idea to half listen in on their discussion. Perhaps he could learn something about Svatzi that he wouldn't have guessed otherwise.

"Were this worthy not in pain? What would you? Doth thee tell me she object?" Svatzi straightened his head as the corner of his mouth twitched. Should he just leave it at that? Hmm. Maybe, just maybe, he would tell this Nando about what he did. Later, though. For now, the conversation was pleasant.

Gaining his feet in a deliberate fashion, so as not to alarm the other dream-dweller, he sighed. "Well. Ever the pity, I must be going. There is something mine desire to accomplish no longer allows these feet of mine to rest." With that, he looked up to get his bearings, then approached the tree. His hand went out to where he had replaced the bark. "All things in their time, friend." he said, referring to the bark healing slowly over a matter of days. Then he began to walk West.

Nando nodded to Svatzi after he mentioned having to leave and watched interestedly as he spoke to the tree. As Svatzi began to walk away Nando started to listen more intently to the discussion the trees were having. He was hoping to learn what the trees saw as being so strange about their interaction. Perhaps it was the fact that they could both merge with the trees, but that didn't quite seem to add up. Similar powers would immediately give them common ground, so why would that make their interaction strange? He very soon found the answer he had been listening for. "A Nightmaren?" he whispered almost silently to himself. Well that would explain why they found it odd. Nightmaren and Nightopians generally did not get along, which was understandable. There were exceptions, of course, such as the renowned NiGHTS, but for the most part things did not go well between those two types of dream dwellers. Then again, he would not have judged Svatzi as being a Nightmaren right away. Nightmaren didn't generally go around doing things like healing trees. However, they were somewhat known for doing things for benefit, which caused Nando to wonder if Svatzi had some sort of reason for his actions that he hadn't bothered to mention.

And there was an ulterior motive. As Svatzi understood it that tree owed him one, and could thus be used to his advantage. He had recognized their ability to feel as living things; there was no way he could not after binding with them. However, while Svatzi was predisposed to be a bit callous, trees never seemed to have a problem with the way he talked. He could always pretend he actually gave a crap, like he did just an hour ago, but the truth was, they were just a means to an end.

His helping the tree was not without cost, though, and he was still tired. _Only a little,_ he told himself. _Ah, curious. The ground is rushing forth to meet me post-haste. But stay, the ground cannot move so. Cha! The only other option be that I am moving toward it. I have no desire to do so. Come, arms, catch thine host and return him to the feet that have so failed to even acknowledge to his mind their failure. But what is this? Mine arms reply just so much as mine traitorous feet? Well. This shalt be uncomfortable, to say the least._

Svatzi hit the ground hard, almost asleep before he landed, measuring his length upon the forest floor. He had just enough time to turn his head aside before the exhaustion that normally took three hours to dispel overtook him.

Nando's attention shot to the direction Svatzi had gone in as he heard him hit the ground, though he could no longer see the Nightmaren. He waited a moment and listened and then the overlapping whispers flooded through the forest.

 _"He has fallen!"  
"It seems the Nightmaren has lost consciousness..."  
"Why has it happened?"  
"Is he in pain?"  
"I believe he may have over exerted himself."  
"What shall happen to him now?"_

Nando stood, swiftly heading towards where Svatzi had passed out. If he really was unconscious then not only would he not pose a threat at all but he would also be defenseless and vulnerable, and since Svatzi had not shown Nando any signs of ill intent he decided it best to help him. He soon found the Nightmaren lying on the ground and knelt next to him.

"Svatzi, can you hear me?" he asked in a gentle yet somewhat stern voice. He was far too passive to hold a demanding tone in his voice unless he was very angry or upset but he still thought there was a chance of getting an answer if he could hear him at all.

However, the green-clad Nightmaren made no response, deep in the throes of a recuperative torpor. While he did not dream, as did Humans, it was a form of sleep nonetheless, a sort of temporary hibernation that slowly returned his strength. When he was in the tree, he could have counted on being active in a couple hours as the strength she no longer used to bear the pain flowed into him, which he could easily return once conscious again, but here, lying on the ground, his length of rest was unknown.

Nando sighed at the lack of response. He couldn't just leave Svatzi laying there but what could he do? He stood and looked around, trying to think. He seemed to recall an area not to far from here that was very safe. It was a small clearing and deep into the woods and it was surrounded by so many trees few would even know it was there so few ventured there at all. It also happened to be in roughly the same direction Svatzi was headed in, which made it seem the optimal choice. He looked back down at the unconscious Nightmaren. He looked like he'd be light enough that Nando could carry him at least that far. As he gently picked Svatzi up in his arms he could hear the forest whisper about how strange these occurrences were but payed them little mind. He was a Nightopian helping a Nightmaren he had met not too long ago for the first time, of course it would seem strange. He carried Svatzi to the clearing and gently lay him on the ground not far from the surrounding trees before sitting with his back against one of them. Now all he could do was keep watch and wait for Svatzi to awaken again. He stared at the Nightmaren for a moment before reaching into his cloak, pulling out his lute. He really had no idea how long they may be there so he figured he might as well pass the time. He began to play gently, melodies that were simple yet beautiful and the whispers of the forest seemed to quiet a bit as some of the residents chose to listen to the music filling the air.

After a long time, Svatzi finally stirred. He then moaned, twitched a finger, then sighed. "It behooves thee to know that mine gratitude is with thee for overwatching mine torpor." His eyes slowly opened, falling upon Nando and his lute. The music he made was grand. Very elegant, somewhat bold. Enjoyable, to say the least.

Svatzi was still tired, not yet at full capacity. "Since thee art so generous with thine hospitality, mayhap thou couldst answer me one burning question." Slowly, he rose to a sitting position. "Before mine healing rest took root, so to speak, I did feel from worthy flora some portion of unease. Do thee find such reaction to be odd?" He shook his head. "No. Mine question shalt be, what was it that so uneased her?"

Nando finished the song he was playing, adding an improvised ending rather than ending the song abruptly. He looked at Svatzi with a gentle smile. "Her unease was mostly due to the fact that you entered her at all. It isn't exactly a common occurrence. In all my years of life you are the only other I've met with the ability to merge with trees. The only one they are really used to entering them is me, and it is widely known that I usually ask permission first unless I have no chance or they have already told me I am welcome any time. I make it a point to ask permission when entering one for the first time as well. It's easy to see how your entering her without warning or asking permission first would startle her a bit and she didn't know what to expect." He closed his eyes but his smile remained as he added "Of course, there may be another factor..."

"Mmm. I see..." Svatzi slowly laid back down, facing the sky. "Mine body calls for more rest." His eyes were already closed, and he was very near asleep again, when something caught his attention. "Another factor? Do tell."

Svatzi, as some young dream beings are, was entirely unaware of exactly what he was. In truth, he had only existed for roughly four years, and hadn't exactly been extremely social in that time. He knew that he existed, and what he could do, but that was about the extent of his self-knowledge, and there was much about the world he lived in that he still did not know. He was also for the most part unaware of the politics between Nightmaren and Nightopians, indeed, he did not know what these things were.

"The forest speaks of you being a Nightmaren." said Nando, placing his lute back inside his cloak. "I've always found it interesting how they are able to tell things like that when others could not. They find it odd, though, that we interact the way we do, seeing as how I am a Nightopian. But though you are a Nightmaren you've shown no ill intent, and frankly I'm quite grateful that you helped to heal such a dear friend of mine."

"Nightmaren? Nightopian? Well, indeed, we art of Nightopia, so title latter makes sense in plenty, but Nightmaren? I must confess to thee, I do not understand." He then tilted his head. "And I hath not been saught and hired by any to bring harm unto thee. For why wouldst mine hands do thee injury?"

Svatzi leaned back, considering. Nightmaren. What could _that_ mean? And why would he not get along with someone else just because they weren't a Nightmaren like he was? A flash in his mind, a remnant of the third-world dreamer that created him. _Racism_. The hatred of others unlike yourself. Did Nightmaren have... 'Racism?' He couldn't understand why. Unless most Nightopians were unkind in excess, and Nando was an exception. Or perhaps the other way around? Nightmaren were the cruel, and Nightopians the oppressed? He lowered his head to learn what Nando had to say.

"Hired to bring harm...?" Nando said curiously as his smile faded. The idea certainly did not sit well with him. Doing harm to others for personal gain? The thought disturbed him and certainly helped to convince him that Svatzi was a Nightmaren as the forest claimed. He then sighed and looked off to the side. "It seems strange that you would not know what you are... Then again, I suppose your dialect is a bit deceptive in comparison to your age. It is obvious by your actions that you are still young, having not yet learned the value of patience." He then looked back to Svatzi. "But if you really don't know then I suppose it would be a good idea to inform you. The beings, such as us two, who inhabit this world all fall under one of three categories depending on the nature of their creation. This means that each of us is referred to as either a Nightopian, a Nightmaren, or a Mepian. When a visitor to this world has very strong thoughts or feelings of happiness, peace, or other good things those thoughts and feelings are sometimes powerful enough to create Nightopians, such as myself. As a result, most Nightopians are kind by nature and have good intentions. However, a visitor having very strong thoughts or feelings about bad things, usually fear, can create what is known as a Nightmaren. It is also known that some exceptionally powerful Nightmaren, such as Wiseman, have the ability to create other Nightmaren. Obviously, most Nightmaren have very different personalities than Nightopians generally do. They are renowned for having brutal and cold personalities as well as bad intentions. Some even wish to destroy Nightopia and force this entire world to be Nighmare instead. There are exceptions, of course, Nightmaren who are genuinely good, but those cases are rare. In general, Nightopians and Nightmaren do not tend get along very well, which is why the forest finds our interaction to be odd. Finally, there are Mepians, who are rare and something of a mystery. Some seem to be a combination of both Nightopian and Nightmaren while others seem to be something in between the two without having any distinct traits of either. There's quite a bit of variation among them and their personalities, as you could probably imagine, and they are such a rare occurrence that it is still something of a mystery how they are created."

Svatzi laid down, absorbing all the information he was just assaulted with. After a while, he said, "My speech? Oh. That. Yeah, I just thought it sounded cool. If I'm hard to understand I suppose I could talk normal like you do, but the other pattern hath... has become habit by repetition." Slowly, he sifted through the rest. Destroy Nightopia. Cruel hearted and brutal. That's what he was supposed to be? Or was he rare, and genuinely good hearted? Hmm.

So Nando was created a nice guy, and Svatzi was created from terror... Figured. "And where doth I fall?" _What do you think of me,_ he wanted to know. _Are you afraid? Or are you willing to see who I really am?_ Either way, Svatzi would keep on trucking. His very profession allowed nothing less.

"Where you fall?" Nando closed his eyes and smiled again. "Well, in a way I suppose that is for you to decide. True nature can be fought against and, if one's will is strong enough, defeated. Personally you haven't shown any signs of ill intent that I've witnessed, though the idea of hurting others for personal gain does disturb me somewhat..." He half opened his eyes, tilting his head back. "As for your speech, I really don't mind at all. In fact, I find it to be a gentle and refreshing reminder of times that have long ago passed..."

"Mmmm. Prithee, I beg thine forgiveness, that I must rest further forthwith." Svatzi's eyes closed again, and soon he had returned to his torpor. Healing that tree had taken more out of him than he had thought. Maybe he was losing his edge for it?

A thought jolted him back to wakefulness. "Nando, attend! Mayhap it hath been recorded of those born new that strange abilities lie therein as fade while time moves on?" Maybe Svatzi was never meant to have an edge for it. As a being of dreams, perhaps he was slowly being funneled into what he should be. Perhaps healing trees was something he was never meant to do...

But he had to hear the answer to know. He reached out in a limbering stretch as he awaited an answer, and his hand came into contact with a rock. Hmm, that would work. From what he understood, Nando could only merge with flora. Wouldn't he be surprised to see Svatzi disappear into a stone the size of his fist?

Nando thought for a moment before answering. "Well I've never heard of an instance like that, nor have I witnessed it myself. In fact, I've come to notice that abilities and control over them tend to become stronger over time due to gained experience and knowledge. However, just because I am not aware of such an occurrence does not make it impossible. Though I would think such instances would be very rare if they exist at all. I've lived a long time and seen much, as well as heard many things others could not. The fact that I have never heard of such a thing happening must surely attest to it's rarity."

"Ah. I see. Well. Twould be prudent to inform thee that mine ability to give of mineself unto flora seemes to have waned. Mayhap, in another year, it shalt ne'er again come to pass. Prithee and beg pardon, wherefore mine inquisition hath disrupted also thee and mineself with little to think on't." With a shrug of indifference, Svatzi disappeared into the stone, the now un-held piece of rock falling to the ground with a low thud.

Nando quickly sat forward in surprise. He had suspected that Svatzi could bond to more than just plants when he had asked about water but hadn't been expecting to see him bond with a rock right in front of him like that. He also couldn't help but wonder why he'd done it. Svatzi was obviously tired, exhausted really, so why had he decided to use his powers in his current state? Didn't that run the risk of tiring him more? Perhaps such actions could be attributed to his age. The potential foolishness that comes with the ignorance of youth. After all, Nando himself had not always been the way he was now. He too had been young, though it was very long ago.

Within the rock Svatzi slept, borrowing strength from the stone like he had from the tree. Of course, he did not bother to return any, mostly because the stone was not alive. Also, it was fun to crush a rock in your bare hands. It gave the illusion of power. Of course, because he had taken the strength out of the stone, it would break much easier than a stone whole, although because it was a smaller one, it did not have much strength in the first place.

Nando continued to stare at the rock for a bit, wondering just what was going to happen next. He had no idea that Svatzi was gaining energy from the process, his own power didn't work that way. He wasn't sure if Svatzi was okay or not, and he certainly had no idea what he could do to help if it turned out he wasn't. Then a thought occurred to him. Perhaps it was still possible for Svatzi to hear him and respond somehow. He hesitated for a moment but then, in a gentle voice, said "Svatzi?"

The rock shifted somewhat, Svatzi slowly shaping it to his will. Soon, the stone flattened out a bit more, and a small trunk crept out of the bottom. The Nightmaren in question unbound himself from the stone, allowing it to keep the shape of a mushroom. "Quaint, doth thee not agree?"

Stone was a lot harder to work with than trees, because there was no will within it to assist him. Of course, he didn't go around shaping trees, but he did, from time to time, make shapes out of things like stones and ice. Every now and then he made interesting water patterns, too.

He bent, picking up the mushroom stone and slowly striding over to Nando to offer it to him. "This shall ne'er wither, but yet be wary, that it doth not break." That should do as a 'fragile' warning. It had no strength left, having given it mostly to Svatzi. The Nightmaren's head looked over in the direction he had come, back toward the tree he had healed. "How... How doth she fare?"

Nando closed his eyes, focusing on the whispers of the forest, and then answered "She is feeling better but, as you told her, it will take time." He opened his eyes again, accepting the stone mushroom with gentle hands. "It is quaint..." He then chuckled a bit. "Little known fact: Mushrooms are not actually plants. Most people assume they are, and they do share some similarities, but mushrooms are, in fact, a fungus."

The corner of Svatzi's mouth twitched into what could have been a momentary smile. "Well, but art not fungi mere sub-class of vegetation? Or doth the claim otherwise, an a fungus be of some other sort?" The green Nightmaren sighed. "Very well. One learns something new everyday until one does yield up the ghost."

Then his head tilted, and he said in a somewhat chilling fashion, "Or they hath become shined." That _did_ trigger a momentary smile. "Both lead to conclusion true same." His gaze again trailed off towards the tree. "I am... pleased... Inform her that mine good wishes lay with her, an I never return that she fare well."

He then gave Nando a nod. "Thou whom hight Nando. T'was quaint meeting thee such. Apropos, mine leave must be taken. As thou wouldst bespeak, I have places to go and people to see." He extended his hand for Nando to shake. Although he didn't really have anywhere specifically to go, he could, from the way his acquaintance bespoke the forest and their replies as relayed, tell that the forest was uneasy with Svatzi so close. He was going for their sake. It never payed to overstay ones welcome.

Nando was hesitant for a moment but then shook Svatzi's hand with a gentle grip. He was still uncomfortable with the idea of harming another for personal gain, and the fact that Svatzi even smiled at the idea of one's life being ended prematurely did not sit well with him at all. Never the less, Svatzi had yet to show ill intent towards him or the forest and had even helped a dear friend of his in his time here. Somehow Nando got the impression that there was indeed good inside Svatzi but that his nature as a Nightmaren conflicted with it, causing him to land somewhere between good and evil. Only time would tell if this was true or not though. "Perhaps a time will come when our paths cross again." Nando said, nodding to the Nightmaren.

The assassin nodded. "I pray it so, goodman." He then looked up. "And from the sky..." He pointed at a tree that was growing from the sky. "Mayhap I be as yet unused to Nightopia, but attend: Art it not queer that yon tree grows down from on high?" He sighed again, then shook his head. "But I digress."

He began to walk away to the West again, the quickest way out of the forest. Hopefully, he should hit the grasslands in a hour or two. Then again, in dreams, time was relative. Maybe only a minute, or perhaps a day. From there, he would need directions...


End file.
